Odds Are Against Our Love
by FembotAxel
Summary: They've Secretly Been In Love, But Just Now Express It. After A Few Tough Days Of School, And Some Ex Boyfriends, They Get Closer. What Happens When Dad Finds Out His Son Is Gay? Sora.Roxas Yaoi COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I've written anything, but I'm back. I've decided to edit some of my older stories, starting with this one. If you want to follow my progress, just go to .com/XpinkvampX. I'll update there as often as possible just for you guys! Currently, I've only edited this first chapter. But I'll be doing a few more tomorrow =^.^=

Disclaimer : I only own the plot. The characters are property of Square Enix / Disney.

**Odds are Against our Love  
****Chapter One**

The beach tanned body of the boy before him caught him off guard. It was perfect. Every time he moved you could see the muscles in his body flex. God was he perfect.

Roxas tried to shake the thoughts out of his head.

_What are you doing… You can't be thinking this way. He's your best friend… And… You're both guys. That isn't natural. And plus… He's with Kairi. _

Every time he thought a certain way about Sora he tried his best to stop by reminding himself that they were both guys. And that… Wasn't right. Right?

If he were to make a move on the brunet, he'd surely go ballistic and probably never talk to him again. But that body of his was so… Irresistible. Especially when he worked out. That was when Roxas couldn't help but think certain thoughts about his best friend. When his beach tanned body was layered with a glistening layer of sweat. And the noises he made every time he picked up a weight, or put it down… Those grunts and moans…

Roxas took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

"Roxas? Are you ok?" Sora smiled to himself as he saw the terrified look on the blond's face. He knew Roxas had been staring for quite some time now.

_Shit… He saw me! _Roxas felt the blood rush to his cheeks and turned away abruptly.

"Huh? Oh no, I'm fine." He cleared his throat and went back to his own workout.

Sora nodded and sat down for a moment to get a drink of water. _Maybe he wasn't staring at me after all. I shouldn't get my hopes up like that… He isn't into guys. _It definitely wasn't the time to admit he had a crush on him… Not now and not ever.

Sora looked over at the blond and sighed. Roxas had such a nice, defined body. He wasn't as tan as the brunet, but the little tan he did have was all he needed. And those azure eyes… So gorgeous, and identical to his own.

Both boys gasped as azure met azure.

_Roxas… He must feel something towards me! If not than I'm going insane. The way he keeps looking at me… Maybe I should test it… _

Sora kept eye contact with the blond and started raising his shirt up, his abs exposed. He threw the shirt down on the bench he had been sitting on and smiled slightly as Roxas' lips parted with a small release of breath.

He was enjoying this.

Sora went back to working out, losing eye contact with the blond, but knowing he was being watched lustfully.

The brunet glanced back at Roxas one more time, noticing something he should have noticed earlier. The slight rise in his friend's shorts.

Roxas gasped as their eyes met once more, and turned away, trying his best to hide his obvious arousal.

But wait…

Was that a smile he saw?

Roxas looked over his shoulder, glancing at the small smirk gracing his best friends features. _Hmph… He's not the only one who can play games… _

The blond snickered a bit as he removed his own shirt, then beginning his sit-up routine. A thin layer of sweat lining his abs. His beautiful, creamy skin enhanced by the glossy appearance.

Sora stood, prepared to confront the boy about his feelings that he had been hiding for so long now… Until…

"Hey you two!" Kairi ran into the room, tackling Sora and giving him a small kiss.

"Hey, Kairi. How's it going?" Sora sat back down, taking another sip of water as she sat beside of him. Roxas groaned, rolling his eyes as he went back to his workout.

"Oh nothing really, just walking around the island. Do you guys need to do any school shopping? Summer break is finally ending! Better be prepared." Kairi placed her hands on her hips, already knowing the boys had forgotten about school.

Sora and Roxas turned to face each other. How could they have forgotten?

Kairi shook her head, turning to leave as the boys dismissed themselves to the locker room.

Sora walked into the locker room, undressing and turning the water on. He couldn't help but keep his eyes on Roxas' body as he stripped and stepped into the shower.

The blond emitted a sigh as the warm water covered his body. _Don't look at him… Don't look at him… _Roxas gasped as two hands touched his back, rubbing gently.

"Sora? What're you…" Roxas turned to look over his shoulder at the brunet.

"Just trying to help. I'm sure your pretty sore… Want me to stop?"

Sora smiled as he heard the almost inaudible 'no' the blond emitted as he moved his hands to his lower back, moving forward a few inches at a time… Slowly getting closer and closer to the blond's groin, feeling his own erection creeping up as he felt the slight twitch of the blond's.

Roxas closed his eyes, letting himself relax to the others touch. _He's trying to tease me… Or not… Maybe he's just being stupid… Playing around, waiting for me to stop him. But I'm not going to… _He let out a small sigh as the brunet finally touched his growing erection for the first time.

Sora blinked a few times, trying to clear his mind. He was going a bit fast. And after all… This was just a test. _Well, at least I know how he feels… _He snickered to himself as he rinsed himself off, jumping out of the shower, leaving the blond to himself.

Roxas, a little aggravated, got out of the shower shortly after, not noticing the brunet watching from the other side of the room. His brows furrowed in suspicion as he felt the presence of the brunet.

"Sora? You still in here?"

Sora smiled a bit before replying.

"Yeah, over here." He took a few steps towards the blond, holding back a laugh. "So… What got you in the mood?"

Roxas turned away, feeling his cheeks turn a dark shade of red.

"Yeah, heh. Kairi's pretty hot, huh?"

Sora cocked his head slightly… Was he really thinking of Kairi the whole time?

"Yeah… You sure that's what got you int eh mood?"

Roxas swallowed hard as the brunet took a few more steps towards him. They were practically face to face, eyes locked, breath mingling.

"Sora…"

"So I was right?" The brunet laughed softly. "Great! And by the way… Don't say stuff like that about Kairi. Gross."

Sora brushed his lips against the blond's before him and snickered.

"You're into me. I'm into you. Deal with it. And… Don't be afraid to admit it. "

"You're right… I guess."

"Good. I'm glad you're able to admit it. I've felt this way for a while now… And I was afraid we'd never get to this stage." He turned to walk away, but stopped. "And by the way… Me and Kairi… She's more like a sister to me you know? So I'm pretty much available."

A glimmer of hope was apparent in the blond's eyes, but it quickly faded.

"Yeah right… Like you'd date me."

Sora shook his head, surprised Roxas would even think like that. They both turned, slightly startled as Kairi hollered into the locker room.

"Come on guys! We've gotta get going!"

They fumbled around the locker room, trying to get dressed in time to catch the bus with Kairi.

"It's about time you two!" Kairi giggled as she hopped up the stairs of the bus. "Hurry!"

Both boys ran as fast as they could as the bus started taking off. Thankfully they caught it in time. They could hear Kairi's laugh from the back of the bus.

"Lazy bums!"

It wasn't but a few moments later that they arrived at the local store. All three made their way off the bus, talking amongst each other until suddenly, a tall, blond boy made his way past the three. Sora noticed Kairi's eyes following him and frowned.

"Oh, was that Hayner? I'll be right back guys, I need to talk to him real quick." Kairi walked ahead, trying her best to catch up with the taller, slight older teen.

Sora crossed his arms and sighed.

"Wow. What a bitch move."

**XpinkvampX : Thanks for reading! And don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

**Odds Are Against Our Love**

Sora and Roxas walked into the store, half looking for Kairi and half looking for school supplies.

"Maybe she ran after someone else... that she thought was Hayner."

"I doubt it Rox... I thought she was all for me, but I guess I'm wrong. Oh well, I did tell her I was bi when we first started dating... so maybe she thinks you and I are getting together."

They turned into a new aisle, looking at all the sales for school supplies.

"Well, you are bi... and you like me... and you think of her as a sister... so you shouldn't feel too bad."

Sora turned to the blond, face serious.

"Yeah, I know. But I liked the fact that I still had her in case you and me didn't work out."

Roxas slowly nodded. _Me and him? What's he talking about? I never agreed to date him.. not yet at least. _

"Which reminds me.. Rox. Want to y'know... go out?"

The blond's eyes widened with excitemnet. _Well, that's a coincidence._ He laughed softly and shyly turned away. "Duh!"

The brunet let out the breath he had been holding as he gave the blond a tight hug. He pinned Roxas to a nearby wall and passionately kissed him, slowly grinding their hips together.

Roxas moaned quietly. _What the? Is he trying to freakin' make me cum in a God damn store? He's got to be crazy!_

The brunet sighed as he remembered the store didn't have any public restrooms, so he pulled away from Roxas and told him to settle down and wait. Roxas gaped at the brunet. _Me settle down? Whatever! That's all you!_

They stilled themselves as they heard a soft giggle. It was Kairi for sure. Roxas slowly walked towards the laughter with Sora right behind him. They looked around the corner of an aisle and saw her with some blond guy. A llittle older then herself. With camo capris on. _That little punk... it was Hayner afterall. _Sora started to walk over to her when Roxas pulled him back. He wasnt going to let them make a scene in the middle of a store, so Roxas pulled his new boyfriend over to another aisle.

"Sora look! Aren't they the coolest pencils ever? Get some for school!" Roxas was gripping onto Sora tightly, making him face the box of pencils.

"Whatever!" The brunet really wasn;t in a shopping mood, but he took a few deep breaths and started walking around with Roxas, putting all the items he needed for the new school year in the buggy. They finally finished and headed home, not bothering to wait for Kairi. Both were happy to be home.

Sora took the blond's hand... leading him to his room.

"You looked so sexy today, Rox. In those baggy jeans and that white muscle shirt. It totally showed off your tan.." Roxas felt the heat on his face as Sora touched his cheek.

"Why are you so shy? It's only me!"

"I know, but, I'm still not used to the whole touching thing."

Sora looked once again into his boyfriend's azure blue eyes and kissed him. And then, pushed him onto the bed behind them.

_Whats happening? I shouldnt be doing this! But it feels so right..._

They were both shirtless now, the brunet was slowly running his hands down the blond's body. Sora was on top, looking down into the beautiful face of his boyfriend. He ran his tounge down to Roxas' soft chest, licking and nibbling on the slightly erect stubs. Sora smiled as a moan emitted from the blond's sweet mouth.

A zipper could be heard coming undone as the blond looked down to see his pants sliding down his legs. _Mine? Oh God... this is wrong..._ Sora continued taking the blond's pants off and placed his hand on the hard arousal in front of him.

"Sora... this isn't..." Roxas was cut off by Sora's lips against his own. The brunet took his own pants off, kissing the blond deeper and rougher, his hungar growing. Their hips were grinding together, and he could hear the sweet sounds of pleasure coming from the one he loved.

Sora stopped himself, the unsure look Roxas gave him was so scared... he could never hurt the blond... never has and never will. He used his mouth to slowly lick around the elastic band of Roxas' boxers. His face changed from unsure to completely willing in just minutes as Sora took the blond's length in his hands.

"God..."

Sora started moving his hands slowly up and down, then gaining speed as he heard Roxas' moans.

"Yes... more.. " Roxas was arching his back with pleasure and holding back the screams. He wanted badly to scream Sora's name.. but he would save that for a more special occasion. "Sora... mmm.. yes.." He bit his lower lip with embarrassment as he came..Sora noticed the twitch of the throbbing member and took it in his mouth, closing his eyes as the warm liquid shot into his throat. Even though it was all gone, Sora still kissed and licked the head of his partners length.

Sora hurridly pulled off his boxers, and kissed the blond. "Want to give it a try?"

"Me? I can't do that.. I don't know how..."

Sora sat beside him and took Roxas' hand and put it on his length. Still holding Roxas' hand in his own, he moved it up and down on his length, moaning so the boy would know how easy it was. Roxas got on top of Sora and surrounded the throbbing member with his hand. Slowly moving up and down as Sora had showed him a few minutes ago. _Do I put it in my mouth now?_ He put the hard length in his mouth and sucked on it slowly, then faster. He loved hearing Sora moan his name. Finally his partner came. The blond gagged a little as the cum shot down his throat, but Sora didnt notice. He got up and layed down beside Sora.

"Come here." Sora hugged Roxas and held him in his arms. The blond snuggled up against his new love and fell sound asleep, shortly followed by the bruent.

_- o - 6 am - o - _

Roxas got up and went to the bathroom. School started today and eleventh grade wasnt looking like too much fun. He jumped in the shower and thought about what happened last night. _It had to be a dream, right?_ He got out of the shower and dryed himself off, quickly getting dressed. He walked in his room and saw Sora laying on his bed.

**Midnights Heart**

_To Be Continued_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

**Odds Are Against Our Love**

"Was last night... well... did it really..."

"Did it really happen? Yes! And it was great, might I add." Sora got up and walked to his new lover, kissing him passionatly.

"So we are officially a couple?"

"God, you ruin the moment a lot Rox. Yes we have been a couple since you said yes when I asked you!" Sora playfully nibbled on Roxas' ear.

"So... are we going to tell people today at school?"

"They will see and know by the way we act. Because in the outfit you're wearing right now... yum..." Sora ran his hands down Roxas' body suggestively.

Roxas was wearing a black muscle shirt and tight blue jeans. And Sora was wearing a tight maroon t-shirt with some tight dark blue jeans.

"First day of school, here we come!" Sora slapped Roxas' ass encouraging him to move along quickly.

Roxas sort of smirked since it actually felt kinky... but good. Sora noticed and chuckled to himself.

"You like kinky things I see..."

"Heh"

"Dont deny it Roxy!"

"..."

Sora laughed and grabbed a cereal bar, and picked up his bookbag and was out the door in a flash. Roxas was a little behind but was catching up quickly. Finally they got to the bus stop and saw Kairi and Hayner hugging and kissing. Sora cleared his throat and walked behind the girl.

"Oh, Sora! I was going to tell you but... um..."

"It's okay dear Kairi! I have found someone else also!" He put his arm around Roxas, who is hunched over out of breath from running. As Sora's arm goes around him, Roxas falls... on the sidewalk... like an idiot... and just... lays there.

"Hahahahaha!" Hayner starts laughing at the childish sight and falls over, out of breath.

"'Hayner! Stop laughing... Roxas could be hurt." Kairi ponted at the older blond.

"Oh, sorry Kai?" He walked up to Kairi and gave her a hug, apologizing sweetly. Roxas catches his breath and stands up, blushing violently.

"Sorry... about that." He quickly dusts' himself off, and looks up at the brunet.

_- o - 5 minutes later - o - _

The bus finally arrived and Sora ran to catch an empty seat for him and Roxas. "Sit next to me Rox!" Sora yelled and flung his hands up trying to show Roxas where he was sitting at.

"Okay okay... settle down." They were the only ones on the bus so they had some nice alone time before the others got on the bus... and they had a whole hour until they got to school! Kairi and Hayner were in the back of the bus, chatting back and forth about who knows what, occasionally looking at the two in front of them. Sora got out one of the cereal bars and started eating it.

"Hey! I want some!" Roxas pointed hungrily at the bar.

"You really want some?" Sora licked the bar sexily.

"Uh huh" Roxas licked his lips.

"Here you go baby..." He put the bar up to Roxas' mouth and let him take a bite.

When he swallowed it, Sora noticed a piece on the cornor of his mouth. And of course, he couldn't resist. He moved his mouth close to his lovers, and kissed the corner of it. Which led to Roxas getting aroused as Sora's tongue went in his mouth and moved around. Sora got on top of him and kept kissing him passionatly. Sora could feel the erection growing in his pants, and also felt Roxas' arousal through his pants as he sat on top of him.

"I love it when you moan Rox, its super sexy..."

"Does it turn you on?" Roxas started to unzip his own pants now, for his erection was growing painful in those tight pants.

"Oh yes baby..." Sora saw what his partner was doing, and did the same. Both wearing no boxers today, their lengths touched and made them both moan loudly.

"Oh God yea.." Sora arched his back in pleasure.

"Mmmmm, that feels good..."

_- o - About 1 minute later - o -_

"What in hell's fire..." A girl with a weird hairstyle passed by on her way to the back of the bus and saw the two going at it.

"What Selphie? I'm busy" Sora moved his hand, directing her to go away.

"You do realize you are on a school bus and the camera is recording you and you will probably get suspended?" She put her nose high in the air and walked away.

Sora moaned one last time and scooted next to Roxas so they wouldn't get a crowd around them. They zipped up their pants and were both frustrated by having to stop when they were at their peaks of climax.

"She always ruins everything..." Sora crossed his arms and pouted.

Roxas thought this was extremely cute and snuggled up to his new lover. Sora laughed and cuddled up against him too. And within a few minutes they were asleep...again.

_snore..._

_snore..._

"Wake up! Right now!"

Looking down on them was no other then the bus driver and the principal. The bus driver was somewhat... well lets just say, different. His name was Cid. And the principal was Squall Leonheart.

"Huh, what?" Sora woke up slowly and looked up to see the two administrators looking down at him. He glanced around to see an empty bus and a sleeping Roxas. "Well well, Leon! I havent seen you in a while. What are you doing here? Oh, and Cid? Hello!" He nudged Roxas, trying to get him up, after about 5 pokes in the stomach, Roxas woke up.

"Hmm? Whats going on?" He looked around and blinked his eyes a few times to get his vision straight.

"I am the principal here now. And Cid is the bus driver. Get up! This is your first day of school and you're already breaking the rules." Leon picked the two up by their shirts and took them off the bus, sitting them down inside the school office. "Talk to the secretary and get your tardy passes." He pointed to a brunette girl with one long braid.

"Well look here, its Aerith!" Sora walked over to her and blew her a kiss.

"Hello Sora, it is nice to see you!" Aerith smiled as she handed him and Roxas their tardy slips. "I can't believe you already got in trouble and you haven't even went to you first class yet." She shook her heaad in disappointment and answered the phone as it rang.

Roxas waved at her as he and his lover walked down the hall. "Where is your first class? Mine is room 176." He pointed to the room he had mentioned and walked to the door.

"That's funny, mine is too!" They both walked in and got a little embarrassed when the whole class brought their glare to them. Sora looked around to see that the teacher was Tifa.

"You two better have your tardy slips!"

"Yep, here ya go Tif." Sora handed her both of their slips and took their seats. Right beside one anoher on the floor.

"Why are we all on the floor?"

"Because..." She threw a ball at the kid who asked the question. "This is gym class! Now get up and pick either this side or that one."

The class evened out on both sides and looked around for the teacher to tell them what to do next.

"Are you all stupid?" Tifa took 3 more balls and threw them at different students. "This is gym class and we are playing dodgeball!"

A kid with silver hair took a ball and threw it right at Sora. "Hey, Sora, be prepared to get your ass whooped!"

"No, it's too late Riku. This ass has already had its fun and it doesn't need to be spanked anymore for it's naughty behavior." Sora licked his finger and placed it on his ass, making a sizzling sound. Then picked up a ball and hit Riku in the head, knocking him out of his stare at his butt.

Riku went over to the side of the room to sit. He couldn't believe he already got hit. And he had to go and miss Sora...

"You don't go and hypmotize people and then hit them with the ball, thats cheating, Got It Memorized?" An older teen with red hair had just spoke up from the other side of the room.

"Oh really? Well it must have had you hypmotized too since your drooling! Too bad, so sad. You can't have this nice ass baby!" Sora turned around and did a little dance, shaking his toosh.

"Naw, that's fine, I would rather have a piece of the blond over there! Hey Roxas!" Axel, the older teen, threw the ball at Roxas trying to get his attention, but never hit him.

"Hey now! Roxas is mine and you can't have him! His ass is too good for you, as is mine!" Sora took a ball from another kid and threw it at the red head.

"Axel is that really you?" Roxas started to run over to Axel but got mauled by 3 dodgeballs in the process. "Owwwww"

Both Axel and Sora screamed. "Roxas!"

**Midnights Heart**

_To Be Continued_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

**Odds Are Against Our Love**

"Is he gonna live Mrs.Gainsborough?" Sora was holding Roxas' hand while they sat in the nurses office.

"Of course Sora, it's only a few cuts and bruises. He will be fine in about a week" The nurse walked over to her medicine drawer and got some bandages out of it to apply to Roxas' cuts.

"But he isn't moving!" Sora walked in front of Aerith and shook her slightly.

"Sora, he isn't moving because he is asleep, the pain was too much for him, so I let him sleep." She walked back over to the sleeping heap on the couch.

"Sora, go back to class, he will be fine." The nurse wrote an excuse slip for him and ushered him on his way.

"If I come back and he is dead, I won't be happy Mrs.Gainsborough!" Sora walked off down the hall and went into his class.

Aerith chuckled and put some medicine on Roxas' face along with band-aids. She turned her back to answer the ringing phone when a certain red head snuck in.

"Rox? Are you in --" Axel paused as he saw the blond laying on a couch with bandages all over his bruised face."Oh my God... Roxas? Are you awake?" He walked up to him and bent down on one knee to reach him better. "Rox? Wake up buddy"

Axel shook his old friend slightly until he saw the azure orbs looking at him, they were filled with pain.

"Awww...Rox!"

"Hmm? Axel is that you?"

"Yes I'm here Rox, its gonna be okay" Axel took the blond in a caring embrace and ran his hands through his friends spikey locks.

"I have missed you so much Axel ... " Roxas slowly sat up on the couch. "Do you think I could stay at your place for a while so you can take care of me? My parents are out of town so I have been staying at Sora's but I would rather stay with you..."

"Shhhhhh, Rox...of course you can" Axel jumped up immediately as a soft hand was felt on his shoulder.

"Axel...you should be in class, you can speak with Roxas after school." The nurse gave Axel a sympathetic smile and took Roxas' hand to lead him to her office.

"Okay...yeah sure..." Axel walked away to his own class.

_- o - End Of School - o -_

"Get out of my way!" The red head was pushing everyone to his left and right, getting them out of his way to the office.

He reached the nurses office and immediatly sat down, out of breath. He might be tall but he was extremely skinny and couldn't really handle that much running... expecially since he did smoke a little...

"-- Is -- Roxas -- ready -- to -- go? --" Axel managed to get the words out with deep breaths after each one.

"Yes, one moment. Roxas? Your ride is here." Aerith gave Roxas a hug and walked away.

"Come on Rox, we've got to be quick or Sora will find you." Axel took the smaller teens hand and jumped into a small jog.

"Hmmm...yeah, Sora...I need to call him when I get to your house."

They reached a red mustang convertable and jumped in. Roxas buckled himself in and turned around immediately when he saw Sora run out of the school building yelling for him.

"Maybe we should stop?"

"No time Rox... got to get home..."

"Oh, well... Okay then..."

Roxas looked at Sora one more time and closed his eyes. _What am I doing? I'm dating Sora, and yet I'm in a car with Axel? I can't do this... Awww look at him, he is so lost looking for me in that crowd of people... I need to get out of here ..._

"Axel I..."

"What Roxy?"

"Umm... I can't..."

"Can't what?"

" ...Stop the car!"

Axel stopped the car and pulled over, looking at Roxas with a confused expression.

"What's wrong Rox?" Axel put his hand on Roxas' shoulder.

"I... I'm with somebody else, so I can't go home with you, he really loves me unlike you, who only wanted sex when we dated."

Axel's expression turned to anger as he watched Roxas get out of his car. When he was about to close the car door, Axel put the car it reverse and the car door slammed into Roxas' side, causing him to fall into the road. Axel drove off in anger, leaving confuseed and shocked students outside of the school.

"Roxas!"

Sora ran quickly over to his boyfriend and held him in a tight embrace as he picked him up and carried him to the nurse's office once more.

"Mrs. Gainborough, Roxas is hurt worse this time, Please Help Him!" Sora put Roxas' limp body on a couch and looked at him sadly.

"Oh my, what happened this time, Sora?" She ran up to Roxas and took his shirt off, looking at the damage on his side and back.

"He was getting out of a car and the driver put it in reverse and the car door slammed into him." Sora took a seat beside the couch and suddenly realized he had tears running down his red tinted cheeks.

"Are you okay Sora?" The nurse handed Sora a tissue box and turned her attention back to Roxas.

"Yeah... I just hate this day... first dodgeball and now a car accident... " He wiped his tears away with a tissue and shifted his eyes to the ground, thinking.

"I understand, you really care about him, don't you?" Aerith touched the damaged area on Roxas and found nothing was broken thankfully, but it was badly bruised.

"Yes I do, I think I might love him actually.." Sora looked at the nurse with a serious expression, azure eyes filled with emotion.

"I see... " She wrapped a body bandage around Roxas' stomach to stop some of the cuts from bleeding after she put medicine on it.

"Honey are you ready to go?" Squall Leonheart walked in the room, fixing some cuff-links on his sleeves, but stopped as he saw the two boys and his girlfriend.

"I guess not ..." He walked over to a chair and took a seat, still looking at the two troublemakers from the bus.

"No, I'm ready Squall, I just now finished up Roxas. Sora, do you have a car to take him home in?" Aerith got up and gave Squall a kiss.

"No, we rode the bus here... " Sora picked up Roxas bridal style and walked out the door. The nurse ran after them quickly.

"Wait, here take my car, Squall and me are taking his to the movies so I will just have him drop me off at your house after the movie to pick up my car." She gave Sora the keys and walked back inside the building.

_It's going to be okay Roxas... you just wait.. I will take good care of you..._

He walked to the light blue voltswagon bug and gently layed Roxas down in the passenger side. He was still unconcsious.

About fifteen minutes later they reached home, he turned off the car and picked up Roxas once again to carry him inside. "I love you Roxas... " Sora sat him down on his bed and smiled as one eye opened.

**Midnights Heart**

_To Be Continued_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

**Odds Are Against Our Love**

"Just lay down and sleep, you'll be ok." Sora ran his hands through the blonds spikey hair, looking at him with soft dreamy azure eyes.

"Sora? I think I want to just take a bath and relax, can I do that?" Roxas slowly got up, holding his side and wincing with pain. "I have had a rough day and... "

"Shh, I understand. Of course you can take a relaxing bath Roxas. When you're in this condition you can have anything you want if you answer me one question." Sora got up and picked Roxas up bridal style, carrying him into the bathroom.

"What's the question?" Roxas winced once again as Sora sat him on the step in the hot tub. He looked up at his boyfriend, awaiting the question.

"Why were you in that car with that boy?" Sora turned on the hot and cold water and watched the tub fill up, adding some vanilla bubble bath to the clear water.

Smelling the wonderful aroma of vanilla, Roxas looked up into the azure eyes of his lover. "That boy, Axel, he is my ex. And I still had feelings for him, but when I saw you there, looking for me, I remembered he didn't really love me like you do. So I got out of the car and this happened." He pointed to his wrapped up stomach.

"Oh I see... I'm glad you didn't go home with him, I was so worried when I didn't see you in the nurse's office." Sora walked over to where Roxas was sitting in the tub, and took the stomach bandage off slowly, stopping everytime Roxas winced.

"I'm glad I didn't go either. He would of practically raped me when I would go into his house. Only, of course, if I would of refused it, which I would of." He slid down into the hot water and took a deep breath, lungs filling with vanilla.

"Are you sure he won't try anything at school? Now that you made him mad?" Sora looked at his lovers beautiful naked body, and then turned his gaze to the azure eyes. _He looks so sad._

"I hope not Sora... I really hope not." Roxas' eyes slowly closed as he slid down deeper into the water, the bubbles touching his bare neck.

"You always have me to protect you, so no matter what happens, I will always be here to love and care for you, Roxas." He looked Roxas right in the eyes when he said this, hand holding his chin. Sora went closer and gave his new love a tender kiss.

"I know Sora, which is why I chose you over Axel, and always will choose you over any guy and girl. You are my everything, nobody has ever cared about me like you do." Roxas scooted over to the other side of the big hot tub, and moved his head directing Sora to get in. Sora took his clothes off and stepped into the hot water, he too took a deep breath to smell the sweet aroma surrounding him.

"I love you so much Roxas."

He nodded and snuggled up to Sora's bare chest, holding back the stinging tears of love behind his eyes. This was his first true love, and he wanted it to last for a lifetime, his lifetime.

- o - o - o - o -

"Are you sure you want to go to school today? It's only been a week and I'm not sure your healed enough Roxas!" Sora was impatiently cleaning his room as Roxas watched him from the bed. "Roxas? Hello! Answer me! See your not paying attention so that must mean your not ready because if your not paying attention that means that your still hurt and..." Sora took a deep breath and looked at the blond.

"Sora, I'm fine! Don't worry, I can always go home early anyways." Roxas kissed the brunet in front of him and walked out of the bedroom. "And anyways my mom is coming back in a week so I need to get my butt in school so she doesn't think I've been skipping." The blond walked into the kitchen to fix some breakfast.

"But Roxas! I don't want you to be hurting during school!" Sora picked up a pop-tart and handed the other to his boyfriend.

"I'm fine! Anyways...you ready to go to the bus stop Sora?"

"Oh, we aren't taking the bus, I have a friend driving us, the bus is too crowded for an injured person like you." The brunet simply shrugged like it wasn't a big deal and grabbed his backpack as he walked outside. "Come on Rox!"

Roxas picked up his stuff and met up with his lover outside on their porch. "Who's driving us?" The blond sat down on a step, awaiting an answer.

"Riku..." Sora sat down beside him, still eating his pop-tart.

"Oh, I forgot about him...is that where you have been going after school? How long have you two been friends?"

"Roxas! Don't worry, we have been friends since we were babies! I wouldn't do anything with him! He is dating Kairi right now...but honestly he does like me, so..." Sora turned away from the blond, trying to act innocent.

"I don't like him...what if you fall in love with him?"

"Roxas? Do you not remember a week ago when I brought you home from school after you got injured? When we were in the hot tub?"

"What about it?"

"I told you that I am always here for you, and that means nothing and no one will seperate us! Got it?"

"Yeah..."

"Good, now, be happy!" Sora leaned in towards Roxas and gave him a tender kiss, but soon turned into a rough, passionate kiss, leading on to touching and ..

HONK HONK

"Stop making out and get in the car before we're late!" Riku showed up and was honking his horn like a mad man as Sora and Roxas got in the back.

"Hey there you lazy bums!" Kairi was sitting in the passenger side of the car.

"Wait a minute! I thought you were dating Hayner!" Roxas pointed at Kairi accusingly, looking shocked as he did so.

"I was, but he cheated on me with some weird girl named Olette. We broke up the second day of school...and it's nice to see you too, Roxas!" Kairi was a little upset that she had to relive that moment of seeing Hayner and Olette in a closet almost completely naked, well, Hayner was anyways...

"Oh, sorry..." Roxas blushed and looked out the window.

"You are so cute when you blush, Roxy!" Sora pulled the blond's head around to face him, and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Ah! Stop that!" Kairi looked behind her to see the two kissing. "That's sick"

"Oh Kairi, don't be such a homophobe, most girls would get turned on by that." Riku laughed as the girls face turned inside out with a disgusted expression. "Well..it turns me on, so...haha"

"What?! You're gay?" Kairi jumped out of her seat almost as she screamed.

"Whoa, whoa, settle down Kai, I'm dating you so, no. I'm only bi."

"You're bi? Oh my God!" Kairi finally settled down and turned to look out the window, the rest of the car ride was mostly quiet.

"Well, here we are" They finally reached the school and saw a crowd of people in front of the big brick building.

"What's going on Riku?" Everyone got out of the car and joined the crowd.

**Midnights Heart**

_To Be Continued_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

**Odds Are Against Our Love**

Sora took a hold of Roxas' hand as he saw what was in front of them. He yelped and hid behind Riku.

"Riku, why is Axel making a scene?"

"Probably because he wants to kill whoever made him mad..I mean, look at him"

Roxas looked at his boyfriend and then at Axel. He was yelling furiously about people that screw up relationships. Roxas knew he was talking about Sora. _ Oh no, what if he starts a fight?_ Roxas pushed his way through the crowd of people and stopped once he was in front of the red head. _ What should I say?_

"What's your problem, Axel?" Axel turned and looked at the blond, a sly smile gracing his features. _What is he planning?_

"Your little boyfriend is my problem. You were mine until he came around." Axel took a few steps foward.

"I was never your's, all you ever wanted was sex! You're a fucking prick, Ax! Just because you're not getting any doesn't mean you have to make a scene in front of our school, y'know!" The blond took a few steps back, trying to get as far away from his former lover as he could. _What if he starts a fight? Oh shit..._

"Roxas, I loved you, I never wanted sex, you were always the horny one! I did it to please you!"

"Fucking liar! I never had sex with you and never will. Remember the reason you broke up with me? You said 'Your not my type Rox, I thought you would be easy to get in bed with, but I was wrong'. See!"

"But Roxas, when I saw you with another guy, I got jealous...which made me realize that I loved you" Axel took a giant step and they were now face to face, if Roxas moved back, he would for sure hit the wall, and he didnt want that. All the kids were around the two, forming a giant circle as more and more students got there.

"No, you were jealous because the thought of someone else getting action made you mad."

And with those words Roxas walked away, looking for Sora. After pushing a few kids out of his way, he found Kairi and Riku hugging each other and Sora sitting on a nearby bench, crying._ Whats wrong with Sora? Why is he crying?_

"Sora?"

"Oh my God! Roxas, you're okay!" Sora got up and ran to his lover, giving him a bone crushing hug. Roxas laughed a little and looked at the brunet.

"Of course I am, Sora, we didnt fight, just talked. Why were you so worried?" The blond stroked Sora's back in a comforting way, trying to make his tears stop.

"I love you Roxas! And I never want anything bad to happen to you... I thought you might of gotten hurt." Roxas looked down at the crying teen and gave him a warm smile.

"I love you too Sora"

"I guess you're okay then, kid?" Riku walked over and playfully slapped Roxas on the back. "We were afraid you might of gotten in a fight with that jerk." Kairi giggled nervously and gave Sora and Roxas both hugs.

"Roxas!?!?" Axel made his way through the crowd in search of the blond. After a few minutes he found him in the middle of a group hug. _Kairi too? This just keeps getting worse. And I just hate that damn Sora. He is such a girl..._ Axel walked up to the group and pulled Roxas out of it. "Hey Roxy baby" The red head forced a kiss onto the blond soft lips, only to be kicked in the nuts.

"Fuck you!"

"Can I?"

"Ah! Shut up!"

Roxas jumped on top of Axel and began hitting, kicking, scratching. Anything he could think of. His mind was filled with rage and he couldn't stop until he felt the warmth of a hand on his shoulder.

"Roxas! Please stop!"

The blond stopped and turned to the person behind him. _Sora... _Roxas turned to Axel and saw he didn't do too much damage, the red head was pretty good defending himself. And plus, Sora told him to stop almost immediatley after he starting attacking the red head.

"What's going on here?"

Everyone who was around the fight turned to look at the tall, tan figure infront of them. His silver hair was pulled back today. And he wasn't wearing the usual suit and tie. "Ansem..." Axel turned to face the real Principal of their school. Squall was just the Vice, so when you saw Ansem, you knew you were in for it. Ansem never really came to the school that much, _and I dont think he was planning on coming today, he looks like he was just going for a jog..._

"Axel, explain"

"Nothing happened Sir, we were just horsing around"

"Detention for you and Roxas. Good-day"

Ansem walked away down the street, his silver hair sparkling in the sunlight. Before he was out of sight, he turned around and told everyone to get to class. Everyone hurridly picked up their bookbags and such and ran into the school building. Sora took Roxas' hand and they walked into the school building, both looking worried.

"Rox, are you going to be okay in detention, I mean, your going to be in there alone with Axel for an hour."

"I'll be fine if he doesn't try anything"

"Yeah...Do you think he will? I mean, you won't do anything with him will you?"

"I don't think he will, and no Sora, I only love you and you are going to be my first. Okay? And Axel isn't even going to touch me without me going berserk again. Don't worry, k?"

"I can't not worry..."

- o - o - o - o - o -

The school day went by pretty fast, Sora went to his classes while Roxas was called to the office a few times. Squall was just making sure there wasn't any real problems. The last class of the day was gym, which Riku, Roxas, Sora, Kairi and Axel all shared. Axel pretty much stayed away from them except when he walked up to Sora and told him he was going to fuck Roxas senseless in detention. After that Sora tried everything to get detention, but the gym teacher just thought he was being clumsy by almost hitting her with a soccer ball.

"Roxas, come on, you can just skip it."

"No Sora, I have to go unless you want me to get suspended."

"But Axel said..."

"Don't worry about him Sora, just go home and I will be there in an hour."

Sora gave his lover a hug and left the school building. Roxas took a deep breath and entered the detention room where he found Axel sitting in a seat all the way back. The blond took a seat in the front row and looked over at Cloud, who was filling in for Squall.

About twenty minutes later the blond got up and walked in front of the two students.

"I'm going out to get something from the office, don't leave, or you will get suspended."

They both nodded as he left. Axel got up and took a seat beside Roxas.

"Hey Roxy baby."

"Hello"

"Want to have some fun?"

"No, not with you."

"Don't you remember the old times?" The red head got up and was standing behind the blond, he leaned down and started licking the blonds ear as he breathed slowly and rough into it.

"It's in the past Axel"

"But...the past repeats itself."

"Not this time it won't."

Axel stood up straight and took a seat, taking a deep breath as he did so.

"What's up with this Sora kid?"

"Sora? He's my boyfriend."

"Well, duh. I mean, what have you done with him."

"Oral, and that is about it."

"Oh"

"What? You know me better then that, Axel."

"Yeah, I know baby, but...you know, I worry about you."

"Axel, I'm sorry but, I love Sora"

"You just think you do Roxy. You loved me and always will"

"Yes thats true, but when you went with Demyx..."

Cloud entered the room and dismissed them. Roxas jumped out of his seat and gave Axel a hug, letting him know that he still wanted to be friends but thats all. And they both left the school building.

"Roxas, can I walk you home?"

"Um...I guess."

"Thanks"

They walked silently to the blond's house. Once they got to the front door, Sora opened it and gasped as he saw the red head.

"Roxas? What happened?"

"Don't worry Sora, we just worked things out."

Sora slowly nodded as the red head walked in, followed by Roxas. They all took a seat on the living room couch, Axel looked around the house as old memories haunted him. This was the house that he and Roxas had their first kiss in, and yet now another man was taking his place.

"So, Sora, is my mom home yet? It's been like a week or 2 since I've been here."

"No she isn't, yeah it has been a while. You have been at my house for what seems like forever. But I enjoyed every minute of it."

Axel fidgeted a little at Sora's comment, but calmed down after a deep breath. This house had also been the setting of their last sexual encounter. It was filled with lust, but Axel knew that Roxas was feeling only love. Even if it was only oral, it was special to the blond. He really loved Axel back then, but when he found the red head and Demyx, it killed him.

"Well, Roxas, I guess I'll go home."

"Oh, okay. Let me walk you half way."

All three nodded, though Sora a little reluctant. The two walked out of the house and down the sidewalk.

"So, how _are _you and Demyx?"

"Huh? Oh, he moved to Traverse Town."

"Oh..."

"Roxas, I am so sorry. I never meant to do that with him, it was an accident!"

"Sorry doesnt fix anything Axel! You cheated and it killed me! I didn't even come out of my house for 4 months! I did my school work at home because I couldn't bare to see your beautiful face! It was just so hard...and I didn't think I was going to see you again, I thought you were going to Destiny Ocean High and so I decided to go back to school, but when i did, I saw _you_ of all people! Axel, I loved you!"

"Calm down, Roxy baby!"

"I can't...I just can't"

"Shh...shh...come here."

Axel took the blond in his arms as they both fell onto the sidewalk. Roxas cried for what seemed like hours until he finally got up, thanked Axel and walked back home. At this point, Roxas was furious. He didn't want Axel back, but yet, he kept getting in his way. The red head had a tendency to get what he wanted, but Roxas wasn't going to have any part of Axel's life like he use to. He was going to stay as far away from him as possible. He had Sora and that's all that mattered, at least Sora really loved him.

"Sora? I'm back"

"What took you so long?"

"We got on to talking about our past...Sora? If I ever even get near that prick, slap me okay?"

"It would be my pleasure."

**Midnights Heart**

_To Be Continued_


	7. Chpater 7

_Chapter Seven_

**Odds Are Against Our Love**

"Roxas? Whatever happened between you and Axel, you can tell me, okay?"

Sora took Roxas' hand and looked into his eyes. _He looks so lost and sad...what am I supposed to do?_ The brunet jumped as he heard a door slam. _Thank god...Miranda is home!_ Sora stood up and ran to his so called second mother and gave her a hug, but gasped as he was pushed away.

"Anda? What's wrong?" He looked into the cold gray eyes of the older woman and stepped back._ Something bad must have happened...but what?_

"What did that piece of shit called Axel do to my son this time?"

"What? Oh...you heard us talking...he hasn't done anything I dont think..he won't tell me. And, how did you know about Roxas being gay, not even I knew that."

"He wasn't really gay...it happened a long time ago, before he was old enough to control what was around him. He was only 13. And now since you're here, it must mean you're his boyfriend. So, he has turned gay, I knew he would.."

Miranda walked around and put her coat and keys up, then turned to the brunet. _Guess he wants to know about his new boyfriends past...since Roxas won't tell him I guess it's my job.._

"Come here Sora, I'll tell you about Axel and Roxas."

Sora nodded and followed the black haired woman into the kitchen, where he took a seat across from her. He watched as her gray eyes turned to almost black. She pulled her hair back into a low pony tail and sighed.

"Well, it all started with Roxas starting middle school. He met Axel there, he was in 8th grade. Evidently, they had some class together, I don't know how, but they did. It might have just been break, or lunch. I liked Axel, he was always nice, but a little too depressing. See, his parents did drugs, so he was always a little beaten up whenever I saw him, but for some reason, whenever my Roxas came around him, he was so happy, like my kid brightened up his life or something. And see, I really hate talking about sex with my kids, so since Roxas never asked about it, I had never told him, and I didn't let them show him the sex ed videos either. I just didn't think he was ready."

"I understand"

"Yes well, one day I walked into Roxas' room and found them asleep on the bed together, Axel was holding him close. I didn't see it then, I just thought it was cute. I never thought what happened would of ever really occur."

"What happened?"

"I came home one day and...they were giving and recieving oral sex between eachother. I was disgusted, but calmly sent Axel on his way. That night was the night Roxas and me had the 'talk' and from then on out he never wanted to see Axel again, he was so mad that he had been taken advantage of by his best friend. I began to homeschool him but finally this year he went back to school."

"Why did I never notice it? I barely even remember Axel hanging around me and Rox in middle school. I mean, they would wave to eachother in the hall but that was it. I never asked and never cared."

"They mostly only hung out here, I guess."

Sora walked to the open door and smiled softly at the blond in front of him who was silently crying.

"Mom, why'd you tell Sora."

"Baby...it's fine, he needed to know."

Roxas nodded and went up the stairs, and entered his room. Both Miranda and Sora winced as the door was slammed shut. _What can I do to help him? It's going to be hard to help him forget about Axel, but I will have to try._ He walked over to the black haired woman and gave her a cmforting hug before he left. She smiled and led him to the door.

"You can talk to him later. Give him a call in about three hours and he'll be fine. Tell your mom that I said thanks for keeping him."

- o - o - o - o - o -

3 hours went by rather quickly for Sora, he invited Riku and Kairi over and they gave him some advice about Roxas. Kairi was still a little stunned about Riku being bisexual, but she lived, and still dated him, too. Except the small touching scenes that Riku tried on Sora, all was well, but for Roxas...

Roxas collapsed on his bed as the door slammed, face smothered in the soft feathery bed. _I shouldn't be acting like this... Axel was in the past and still is! So why am I so sad! _He rolled over and looked at his ceiling, and wiped away the now cold tears._ Sora deserves better then to see me cry like this...I'm way too pathetic for my own good. _Roxas slowly fell into a peaceful sleep, but was abrubtly awaken by his mother yelling at the top of her lungs. He ran down the stairs to see her being held bridal style by a blond, blue eyed man.

"Dad?"

"Hey, son"

His blue eyes opened wide as he ran to his father and gave him a hug. _I thought he had died... _Roxas' eyes looked at the man in front of him, dressed in his army uniform, hat included.

"We thought you were dead... they told us that your group was caught in an explosion..."

"Yeah, but luckily for me, I wasn't there at the time, I was chasing down a civilian... they had shot at me, so I went after them. And now... I'm home for good!"

"Why?"

"The war, it's almost over so they don't need me"

Miranda sighed happily and looked down at her son.

"Roxy? Why don't you go over to Sora's house and tell him the good news!"

He nodded and ran up the stairs and pulled on some clothes and ran out the front door, heading down the road to his lovers house.

- o - o - o - o - o -

"Man! Stop it! That's gross!"

Sora turned his head away from the two behind him who were practically sucking each other's faces off.

"I never kiss Roxas like that! Expecially not in front of people"

Kairi scooted away from her boyfriend and giggled. She pulled her hair into a pony tail and looked at Sora in a sly way.

"Hmm.. I dare you to kiss Riku, like... make out with him!"

"No way! I can't...I'm dating Roxas."

"Come on Sora...remember a long time ago when I kissed you in seventh grade?"

"Riku! Shut your trap"

"You liked it and you know it!"

"Well who doesn't like the famous Riku kissing them? You're freaking hot"

"Then kiss me"

Sora walked over to the silver haired boy, and bent down, faces now just inches away. Then, he leaned in, lips almost touching.

"No!"

Kairi burst out in laughter and fell out of her chair. Riku had the most stupidest look on his face, that of embarrassment, and anger...and don't forget surprise! It was so weird that it was funny, Sora collapsed onto the red head as Riku looked down at them with no amusement whatsoever. All three looked up as the door was opened, all teary eyed from laughing.

"Hey Sora...and Kairi...and...Riku"

"Roxy! You should have seen Riku's face! It was like...deformed!"

"Haha, that's cool but guess what! My dad came home! He isn't dead!"

"What? You serious? Tohma is alive!?"

Sora ran to the brunet and gave him a hug as they went to sit down on his bed.

"So, your dad? Where had he been?"

Riku looked up at the two as Kairi sat down in his lap.

"He was in the Army, Kairi... for 2 years. And they had told us his group was caught in an explosion. He just returned today to tell us he is fine and wasn't there at the time of it!"

Kairi giggled and closed her eyes. Everything was going so great right now. She was having a great time with her boyfriend, and a wonderful time with her life-long friend. Also with Roxas. One thing that would make it even more fun would be...

"Lets play truth or dare!"

All three boys looked at her oddly for her randomness, but soon gave in and sat on the floor in a circle. After ten minutes of clean 'truth' answers, they started giving in and asking for dares.

"Sora? Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

Riku smiled slyly and thought what he could have Sora do to him, but then stopped as he remembered Roxas' presence. _Well...two hott boys like them making out wouldn't be too bad...and it would do all of us some good except Kai. Let's do it!_

"I dare you to make out with Roxas"

"That's not bad at all! Let's do it Roxy!"

The blond sighed and looked up at his lover, not willing to make out in front of people...he was just too shy, but once Sora's lips touched his..he was like play dough in the brunet's hands.

"Eww...Riku! What a sick dare!"

"No..this is so turning me on."

What was suppose to be an innocent make-out session soon turned to removing clothes. Sora only had his pants on, and they were unzipped. And Roxas...he was in only his boxers as Sora kissed and licked around the elastic waistband. Riku couldn't believe what he was seeing, and Kairi had to keep moving on Riku's lap because of the hard bulge poking her ass.

"Riku? Why don't we go to your house...and have some fun of our own?"

The silver haired teen nodded as they left the room, leaving Sora and Roxas alone, not even noticing if someone was in the room or not.

"Sora...stop teasing"

The brunet let out a moan as he uncovered the wet, long, erection of his lover from its silk cage, making Roxas moan as the elastic pressed against it.

"That better, love?"

"Mmph, yeah"

Sora took off his own pants and boxers, letting his arousal fall onto his lovers stomach, making him moan at the contact.

"Are...are you ready..for this Roxy? Are you sure you don't want to wait..?"

The blond licked his lips and looked away for a moment, then stared into the azure eyes above him.

"Take me"

A small smile formed on Sora's face as he whispered 'I love you' into the blonds ear. _I hope I don't hurt him too much..._ He began to grind their cocks together, both moaning and panting at the extreme contact. The brunet took a deep breath as he placed his hard arousal against the sweet tight entrance of his lover.

"I'm sorry...this might hurt...but I don't want it to"

"Just...kiss me"

He nodded and kissed the teen as he pushed himself into his entrance, tears coming to his eyes as Roxas gasped into the kiss, a silent tear sliding down his flushed cheeks, the pain too much to bare.

"Sora...it hurts..."

"I-I know...ju-just wait...it'll get be--better"

Sora went faster into the blond, trying to get deeper, deep enough to hit that special spot he so longed for.

"Oh God..."

_Yes! I hit it..._Sora smiled to himself as he thrust deeper and harder in the same spot.

"Fuck..."

"Better?"

"A lot...better..."

Roxas moaned again as the spot was hit once more, harder this time. _He is so good at this...has he done this before?_ The blond looked up as Sora grabbed his cock, rubbing it in tune with his thrusts, making Roxas arch with pleasure each time he pumped and each time he thrust.

"Rox...I'm cuming.."

Sora collapsed onto his lover as his seed exploded into the blond, he also came onto Sora's bare stomach.

"I love you Roxas...I want you to know that...and I always will love you...forever..."

"I love you too, Sora"

The only thing heard was heavy panting and the sound of a door opening.

"Sora? Whats going on?"

**Midnights Heart**

_To Be Continued_


	8. CHapter 8

_Chapter Eight_

**Odds Are Against Our Love**

Everytime he tried to sleep, Sora couldn't help but repeat that moment in his head, over and over again. And ... it hurt.

_"Get the fuck out of my house!"_

_"What? Dad! Please ... don't do this!"_

_"Out!"_

He closed his eyes tightly, trying with all his might to block out the scene. The brunet took a look around him, at the street lights and the wet pavement. Rain had been pouring down for probably about three hours now and he was soaked. Sora sighed as he got up again, walking the dark streets, the only thing in his hand was a bag packed by his father. _Knowing him, he probably put shit I don't even need in it._ Finally he found a bench, and taking a seat, he opened the bag. _A few clothes ... a note from my mom ... a bible ... my cell phone and it's charger ... wait, my cell? Now that's exactly what I need!_ Sora quickly scrolled through the contact list and found exactly the person he needed.

"Hey, it's Sora. Do you think I can come over?"

"What in the world? Sora, it's 3 in the morning!"

"I got kicked out."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I'll explain it when I get there, Miranda."

"Come on over, Sor."

The brunet walked the few blocks until he finally came upon his beloved's house. Miranda would be waiting at the door, Roxas at her side. A few knocks and the black haired woman had her arms around him, crying softly.

"Were you out on the streets? At this time of night?"

"Yeah. Where is Roxas?"

"Making tea. I hope you don't catch cold."

"I'm fine. But, can I stay here for a while? I don't have any money for a motel and ..."

"Of course!"

Roxas entered the room, a sad frown placed on his features. He had a pretty good idea of why Sora got kicked out, and he couldn't help but blame himself. The blond handed everyone a cup of tea as he took a seat beside the brunet.

"Why did you get kicked out?"

"It's my fault mom. But I didn't think he was going to kick him out of the house ... "

Sora cleared his throat and looked down at his feet.

"Me and Roxas were making love, and my father walked in. That's pretty much it."

Her gray eyes lowered their gaze as she took in what Sora had said. She knew at some point he would lose his innocence, but right now ... wasn't it a little soon? _It's not like it was with Axel though, Sora has known Roxas for the longest time and really does care for him._ Miranda looked back up at the two sitting across from her, their azure eyes filled with love for eachother as they whispered who knows what to eachother.

"Well, Sora dear. Follow me, I think you should change into some dry clothes. Roxas? Find him some?"

"No, it's fine. I have some of my own, thanks though, Anda."

"Oh? In this bag?"

She rumaged through the bag, pulling out the clothes and handing them to Sora. She also managed to pull out the note from his mother.

"Sora? Have you read this yet?"

"No, let me see it."

_Dear Baby, _

_Don't worry, this isn't from your father and it isn't me yelling at you. Honestly, I am happy. Happy that you've found someone like Roxas to share these moments with. I know you might be unsure because he isn't a girl, but you can't help who you fall in love with. Yes, your father is very enraged right now, but sooner or later I hope he'll come to peace with you. I wrote this to let you know how much I love you and to inform you that I'm perfectly fine with your choice. I love you more then anything, Sora. Come home when you're ready._

_With Love,_

_Your Mother, Celia_

Roxas shut the door behind him as he made his way to his bedroom. Miranda kissed the brunet on the forehead before retreating for work, leaving him to sleep in the musty guest room. He sighed, reading the letter once more before he closed his eyes, and let sleep overtake him.

**Midnights Heart**

_The End_

Well, that's the end of this story. I am writing a sequel so I hope you all will read it. It's called 'Temptation' and it's going to be pretty good. I hope you all enjoyed this story and I hope you'll enjoy the sequel. Please read and review. I love you all. E-mail, message, or IM whenever you want.


End file.
